


[Podfic] Boys on Fire Never Burn Out

by greedy_dancer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: mrsronweasley's story, read aloud (26min.)Ronan's always Ronan. Even when he isn't.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Boys on Fire Never Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys on Fire Never Burn Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620013) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3uGHxvR)



### Details

    * **Length:** 26:25
    * **File size:** 17Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one since I recorded it last May during Voiceteam, but here it is, finally! 
> 
> The cover is very outside of my usual style, it was created for the "dada" square of my Podfic Cover Artist Bingo last year, so, you know. It's experimental :p


End file.
